What Are You So Scared Of?
by Fanfiction Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 2: By Cassico. "Is she really so scared of what others think, that it stops her from allowing herself to be happy? Based off a Faberry Youtube video by SinSweetly."


**Okay, so this one-shot is definitely the longest I've ever written. Twenty pages typed.**

**It's based on this amazing Youtube video by SinSweetly: ** www. youtube watch?v=4qb1Z_8kWQw&feature=autoplay&list=PL52CA2508E0A580F1&index=22&playnext=2 **(Just remove the spaces of course).**

**I actually somehow managed to write this without swearing… So that's why it's rated K+**

**Rachel is very OOC in this fic. Baby Gate never happened. Quinn's still dating Finn (ew)**

**A/N: I don't own Glee, the songs, etc.**

**A/N 2: I have no Beta, all mistakes are my own.**

…

'At least it missed the rest of me.' Rachel thought as she slid her black and white plaid over-shirt back on over the fresh 'Panic! At The Disco' band tee. She was in the large handicap stall in one of the girl's bathroom, having had to change shirts after some stray slushie bounced off JewFro and dyed her white tee purple.

Hearing the door to the bathroom swing open, accompanied by the squeak of tennis shoes and followed by a quiet sob, the brunette singer paused from opening the stall door.

The sobs quieted before a voice whispered harshly, "Why? Why am I _gay_?I cannot _be _gay."

Rachel froze; she knew that voice. Pressing an eye to the crack in the stall door, she spied Quinn Fabray, HBIC, Head Cheerio and girlfriend to, star quarterback, Finn Hudson, glaring at herself in the mirror. Quickly fixing her make-up, the cheerleader slid out of the bathroom.

'Well… This _is_ an interesting development.'Rachel pushed the door open and stepped up to the sink that the blonde had been occupying. The singer was puzzled. She herself was one of the few openly gay students in their small town, Ohio school. Surprisingly enough, no one gave her much crap about it; though that could be due to the fact that the girl could, and probably would, beat the stuffing out of the first person who tried anything beyond talk.

One thing no one besides Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Sam Evans, her two best friends and 'bros', knew, was that Rachel had been harboring a crush on Quinn since seventh grade.

However, one thing everyone in Rachel Berry's life _did _know was that she was impulsive; sometimes to a fault.

…

She found the football player staring into his locker, sporting a familiar confused expression.

"I didn't even know I was in U.S. History, let alone that I needed a textbook for it." She heard the boy mutter to himself. She barely restrained an eye-roll at boy's stupidity.

Clearing her throat to get his attention, she watched Finn shut his locker before turning towards her and leaning his shoulder against it. "Finn, if you knew something that could seriously affect someone… You can't sit around and watch them suffer when you know there's something you could do about it. Right?" She said.

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed, knowing that shit was going to blow up with what she would say next. "I have something to tell you…"

…

Rachel cringed as a chair crashed into the wall after being sent flying by a massive kick.

"_TELL THE TRUTH!"_

Quinn was crying, tear tracks attempting to permanently mar her cheeks. "Who told you this, Finn?" She sobbed out.

"It was Rachel; but I wanna hear it from you. Is it true?" The short singer stiffened at the mention of her own name and the stares that accompanied it; particularly the hazel gaze full of hurt.

The blonde turned back to the tall boy, crossing towards him. "Just tell me, is it true?" He asked again.

"Yes."

Finn backed up slowly, his face disbelieving. Then it grew red as rage took over. "I'm done with you!" He yelled, before pivoting and storming out, slamming another chair across the room with his foot on the way out. Rachel watched him leave, and then watched Quinn run out of the room sobbing. The brunette felt the accusing eyes of her teammates latch onto her. She quickly ran after the girl she had impulsively forced from the closet.

Rachel found the HBIC seated on one of the benches between locker sets, curled up with hands around her stomach. Tears prickled in Rachel's eyes as she took in the beautiful and heartbreakingly desolate figure. Inhaling sharply, she stepped towards the object of her affections.

"I'm so sorry." Was whispered from Rachel's lips.

Quinn gave a half chuckle half sob, locking eyes with Rachel. "I'm not mad at you." She said sincerely. "All you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do." The Cheerio whispered, looking away. "Tell the truth."

Rachel sat down beside the blonde. "I was selfish when I told him." She looked down. "I wanted to break you two up so you'd want to be with me." Hearing an intake of breath on her right, Rachel closed her eyes, preparing for anger and rejection. Instead she felt the pressure of a soft hand lifting her face and then a softer pair of lips being pressed to her own. Smiling into the kiss, Rachel cupped the other girl's cheek. Pulling away, she opened her eyes, chocolate searching hazel depths. "Go out with me this weekend?"

Quinn's mouth stretched into a small smile as she nodded.

…

One Month Later: Regionals (*_italics = Rachel _**bold = Quinn **underlined = others (named)*)

The introductory violin notes drifted through the speakers, sending shivers down both girls' shoulders. Rachel slipped through the curtain, beginning _Don't Do Sadness/Blue Skies_ with a lilting jolt. She slid up the isle slowly, the character of emptiness echoing in every movement and note.

_Awful sweet to be a little butterfly__  
__just winging over things__  
__and nothing deep inside.__  
__Nothing going (going) wild in you,__  
__you know,__  
__you're slowing by the riverside__  
__or floating high and blue.__  
__Or maybe cool__  
__to be a little summer wind__  
__like once through everything__  
__and then away again.__  
__With the taste of dust__  
__in your mouth all day__  
__but no need to know__  
__like sadness__  
__you just sail away.___

_Cause you know,__  
__I don't do sadness__  
__not even a little bit.__  
__Just don't need it in my life__  
__don't want any part of it.__  
__I don't do sadness,__  
__hey I've done my time__  
__looking back on it all__  
__then it blows my mind,__  
__I don't do sadness__  
__so been there.__  
__Don't do sadness__  
__just don't care._

**Moritz Stiefel?**

Rachel had to force back a smile at her girlfriend's perfect entrance. Whirling back towards the girl, a gasp escaped her. Quinn looked beautiful in her dress; hair straight and flowing around her shoulders.

_Ilse?_

She stage whispered/sang.

_You frightened me._

**What are you looking for**?

'Nothing.' Rachel thought to herself. 'I already have you.'

_If only I knew._

**Then what's the use of looking?**

**I'm on the way home; want to come?**

'Yes.'

_I don't know._

**God, you remember how we used to run back to my house and play pirates? Wendla Bergmen, Melchior Gabor, you, and I?**

**Spring and summer ev'ry other day****  
****Blue wind gets so sad****  
****Blowin' through the thick corn,****  
****Through the bales of hay,****  
****Through the open books on the grass****  
****Spring and summer.******

**Sure, when it's autumn****  
****Wind always wants to****  
****Creep up and haunt you****  
****Whistlin' it's got you****  
****With its heartache, with its sorrow****  
****Winter wind sings and it cries.******

**Spring and summer ev'ry other day****  
****Blue wind gets so pained****  
****Blowin' through the thick corn,****  
****Through the bales of hay,****  
****Through the sudden drift of the rain****  
****Spring and summer.**

Rachel prided herself on her singing, but Quinn's never failed to hypnotize her. It captivated her and pulled her in. They'd had to push rehearsals due to Rachel becoming lost in the blonde and missing her cue.

_Actually, I'd better go._

Mentally, Rachel scoffed. 'Like I would ever willing want to leave you.'

**Walk as far as my house with me.**

_I wish I could._

**Then why don't you?**

'Cause Moritz is stupid; giving up a chance to hang with you, beautiful.'

_80 lines of Virgil, 16 equations, a paper on the Hapsburgs._

_So maybe__  
__I should be some kind of laundry line.__  
__Hang their things on me__  
__And I will swing 'em dry.__  
__You're just wavin' the sun__  
__Through the afternoon__  
__And then see__  
__They come to set you free__  
__Beneath the rising moon_

Sparks coursed between the two singers as they sang in counter-part.

_Cause you know, _**(Spring and summer)**_  
__I don't do sadness _**(Ev'ry other day)**_  
__Not even a little bit. _**(Blue wind gets so lost)**_  
__Just don't need it in my life _**(Blowin' through the thick corn)**_  
__Don't want any part of it. _**(Through the bales of hay)**_  
__I don't do sadness, _**(Spring and summer)**_  
__Hey I've done my time _**(Ev'ry other day)**_  
__Looking back on it all _**(Blue wind gets so lost)**_  
__Then it blows my mind. _**(Blowin' through the thick corn)**_  
__I don't do sadness _**(Through the bales of hay)**_  
__So been there, _**(Through the wandering)**_  
__Don't do sadness _**(Clouds of the dust)**_  
__Just don't care. _**(Spring and summer)**

Breathing heavily, they took in the thundering applause from the Regionals audience. It was no love song, but that made it all the more ear catching after so many love duets.

"Ladies and gentlemen," they said in unison, "we are the New Directions."

The music started and Rachel stepped forward.

_In the midst of this nothing. This miss of a life.__  
__Still there's this one thing just to see you go by._

Santana stepped forward, followed by Tina and Brittany

Santana: It's almost like lovin'. Sad as that is.

Tina: May not be cool, but it's so where I live.

Brittany: It's like I'm your lover or more like your ghost.  
I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go.

Tina: I try and just kick it but then what can I do?  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.

The four were joined by the rest of the girls.

_**All Girls**__**: **__**See us, winter walking after a storm.**__**  
**__**It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms.**__**  
**__**We stop all snow blind, may not be true**__**  
**__**We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.**__****_

Puck stepped up, pointing towards Lauren.

Puck: Well, you'll have to excuse me, I know it's so off.  
I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong.

He was joined by Sam.

Sam: I go up to my room, turn the stereo on…  
Shoot up some you in the you of some song.

Tina: I lie back just driftin' and play out these scenes  
I ride on the rush all the hopes all the dreams.

Brittany: I May be neglecting the things I should do.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.

Everyone joined in

_**See we still keep talkin' after you're gone.**__**  
**__**You still with me then feels so good in my arms.**__**  
**__**They say you go blind, maybe it's true.**__**  
**__**We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.**__****_

_**It's like we stop time. What can I do?**__**  
**__**We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.**__**  
**__**My junk is you.**__**  
**__**My junk is you.**__**  
**__**You. You. You.**_

Once again cheers erupted from the audience as the Glee Club moved to their last song spots.

'And now for something completely different.' Rachel thought as the electric guitar started up.

Finn stepped forward.

Finn: What would you do if I sang outta tune?  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing outta key  
O, I get by with a little help from my friends

Kurt joined his step brother with a laugh.

Kurt: He gets high with a little help from his friends

Finn: O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Artie rolled up to the opposite corner of the stage, Mike following.

Artie: What do I do when my love is away?

Mike: Does it worry you to be alone?

Artie: How do I feel by the end of the day?

Mike: Are you sad because you're on your own?

Mike and Artie: I get by with a little help from my friends  
Yea, I get high with a little help from my friends  
O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Puck slid forward, Sam jumping over his head.

Sam: Do you need anybody?

Puck: I need somebody to love.

Sam: Could it be anybody?

Puck: I want somebody to love.

All Boys: Would you believe in a love at first sight?

Kurt: Ya, I'm certain that it happens all the time.

All Boys: What do you see when you turn out the lights?

Mike: I can't tell ya, but I know it's mine.

All Boys: O, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Sam: Do you need anybody?

Puck: I need someone to love.

All Boys: Could it be anybody  
Oooh, Oooh!  
By with a little help from my friends  
High with a little help from my friends  
Try with a little help from my friends  
By with a little help from my friends

Kurt, Artie and Sam: I get by with a little help from my friends.

Mike, Finn and Puck: With a little help from my friends.

All Boys: Friends…

As the boys backed away, Quinn twirled Rachel forward from the girls grouped together in the middle of the stage. The two sang in unison.

_**It feels so right now**__**  
**__**Hold me tight**__**  
**__**Tell me I'm the only one**__**  
**__**and then I might**__**  
**__**Never be the lonely one so**__**  
**__**Hold me tight tonight, tonight**__**  
**__**It's you, you, you, you**__**  
**__**Hold me tight**__**  
**__**Let me go on loving you**__**  
**__**tonight, tonight**__**  
**__**Making love to only you so**__**  
**__**Hold me tight tonight, tonight**__**  
**__**It's you, you, you, you**_

They kept dancing as they were joined by Santana fox trotting with Brittany.

Brittany and Santana: Don't know what it means to hold you tight  
being here alone tonight with you  
It feels so right now  
Hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
And then I might  
never be the lonely one so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you

The rest of the girls and guys danced out; coupled together outside of Finn and Kurt, who shimmied up the sides.

Sam and Mercedes: Don't know what it means to hold you tight

Mike and Tina: Being here alone tonight with you

_**Everyone: It feels so right now  
Hold me tight  
Let me go on loving you  
Tonight, tonight  
Making love to only you, so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you**_

The couples dipped their girls (Santana dipping Brittany and Rachel dipping Quinn). Drawing Quinn up slowly as the applause thundered around them, Rachel wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Quinn slid pale arms around Rachel's neck, pulling the shorter girl forward till their foreheads rested against each other.

"You sounded breathtaking, Quinn."

The blonde shook her head with a small chuckle. "Me? I was nothing compared to you."

"Hey bitches! Break up the gag worthy moment and come over here. They're about to announce the winners."

Rolling her eyes at their Latina friend, Rachel pulled away from Quinn. Linking their hands together, she tugged her girlfriend towards their teammates.

"Ohio Regional Show Choir runners up are," the announcer spoke, "Dalton Academy Warblers."

New Directions cheered as Blaine stepped forward and accepted the trophy. He and Kurt shared a small and private smile as the dark haired boy stepped back amongst his friends.

"And the Ohio Regional Show Choir winners are," Rachel shut her eyes tightly, leaning into Quinn's side. "from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio; New Directions!"

There was a pause, followed by a scream and suddenly the entire team was crushed together in a group hug, laughing and crying. Rachel tugged Quinn towards her and their lips crashed together.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled back.

A wide smile crossed the taller girls face. "I love you too.

…

Two Weeks Later

Quinn winced as she walked through the hallway. No longer did students part like the Red Sea when she walked among them. Instead she was ignored, despite being Head Cheerio; forcing her to dodge shoulders and bags.

She hadn't noticed the change much before, being too wrapped up in her girlfriend and preparing for Regionals with Glee Club and Nationals with Cheerios. Now though, the gossiping and whispering was getting to her. It was putting a strain on her and on her relationship. It was hard to hide from the brunette, who had taken to coming to the games she was cheering. The blonde had taken to skipping Glee in order to put some distance between her and Rachel and cut down any PDA around fellow students.

Quinn should've guessed that her disappearing act wouldn't be ignored for long.

She was grabbing books from her locker when she was confronted by her girlfriend.

"I haven't seen you at Glee rehearsal." Quinn whipped her head to the side, locking eyes with Rachel's. She then shut her locker, turning to walk away. "You don't have to be embarrassed. No one at Glee is going to judge you."

Quinn shook her head as she turned back around. "If it were only Glee I had to worry about judging me then that would be great news."

"Quinn, what the rest of this town thinks shouldn't matter. You're better than all of them."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one whose parents will burn her like a witch if they find out." That was one of her main fears. Her parents finding out she's gay; not only gay but also dating another girl. Without another word, Quinn turned around and walked away, leaving Rachel to lean back against the row of lockers, staring at her feet with pain and hurt.

…

"Quinn, your mother and I want to have a word with you."

Quinn felt cold fear drip down her spine at those words. Her father sounded like he was restraining himself from yelling, he was too calm. Inhaling sharply, she entered the living room, where she found her parents seated with stoic expressions.

"Yes daddy?" She asked.

"I got a phone call today. It was from some boy at your school, Jacob or something." Quinn began to panic internally. JewFro was a gossip hound; he did anything to get a story. He also had a crush on Rachel and therefore a vendetta against Quinn. "He told me something that I could hardly believe to be true; except that he emailed me evidence. Is there something you'd like to tell us, Quinn? Something about how you are living in sin by dating the daughter of those two fag Berry men?" Quinn winced and cowered back. "I saw pictures of you kissing that _dyke_." He spat out the word as if it were poison. "Get out of my house."

The words hit Quinn like a physical blow as tears began to course down her cheeks. "Daddy."

"You are not my daughter. My daughter isn't gay. Not only are you that, but you kept it from us, leaving your mother and I to unknowingly be raising a sinner in our household."

Quinn turned to her mother. She knew that Judy had an idea of her relationship. Quinn had seen the older blonde watching her; she had nearly caught her and Rachel kissing on Quinn's bed. Now she saw no emotion on her mother's face, it was blank, simply allowing Quinn to be disowned and kicked out of her home. It made her angry.

"If she wanted to do something about it, she would've when she found out."

Russell turned sharply towards his wife. "You knew?"

Judy looked like a dear in headlights. "I- no… She didn't tell me anything."

"But you knew." Quinn cut in. "If you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist."

Russell stood up. "Now do not turn this around on us." He yelled. "_You _are the disappointment here!"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you have chosen to live the life of a sinner and a dyke. You will have thirty minutes to pack your stuff and get out."

Those thirty minutes passed in near silence. Quinn packed clothing, her cell phone, and laptop and as much else that she could find into two duffle bags. Grabbing her car keys, which surprisingly had not been taken from her, she ran outside. Throwing her belongings into the car trunk, the blonde took off.

**S, I need you – Q**

The reply to her text was nearly immediate.

**I'm here – S**

Quinn was thankful that her friendship with the Latina had never waivered since they became best friends in second grade.

…

Quinn was now living with the Lopez family. Her disownment had become open knowledge due to JewFro's blog. The girl had set him on Puck's radar permanently, but it didn't help the gapping wound of her parents kicking her out.

Opening her locker, Quinn watched a piece of paper flutter to the ground. Picking it up, she saw the unmistakable handwriting of her girlfriend.

_Come to the auditorium, please. Love you, R._

She walked into the giant space through a side stage entrance. It was dark save for a single spotlight. She crossed towards it, unsure in her step. Once she reached the light, she watched Rachel step out of the dark to join her, grabbing her hands. The lights flashed on, showing that the girls were surrounded by their teammates. They began singing back-up 'ahs' as Rachel prepared to sing. (*_italics = Rachel _underlined = others (named)*)

_You're not alone__  
__Together we stand__  
__I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand__  
_

Santana stepped forward. The girl had been there for her since Quinn first texted her.

Santana: When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in

_Santana and Rachel: No I won't give in_

The rest of Glee Club circled around the three girls.

_Everyone: Keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong__  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
__There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Puck: So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Mercedes: Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend

Tina: I will fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

_Everyone: Keep holding on__  
_

Santana: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_Everyone: Just stay strong  
_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
_

_Everyone: __There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
_

_Santana and Rachel: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Mercedes: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Sam: Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_Everyone: La da da da__  
__La da da da__  
__La da da da da da da da da__  
_

_Keep holding on__  
_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
_

_Everyone: Just stay strong  
_

Santana: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

_Everyone: __There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
_

_Santana and Rachel: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Quinn could hardly breathe. Tears were coming hard and fast down her face. She felt the love and protection radiating from her friends, but she couldn't shake off the disappointment and anger in her father's face. Nor could she continue to ignore the whispers of her fellow students.

Shaking her head, she backed away; breathing out a broken, "I can't do this." She turned and ran from the room; once again leaving Rachel, who collapsed with a small sob, clutching at Puck, who had wrapped her in a hug.

…

Quinn was laid out on her bed in the Lopez house when she heard a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Rachel Berry.

"Quinn, I wanted to check if you were okay. Santana let me in."

"We have to stop." The blonde blurted out.

"What?"

"Nothing can happen between us until I figure out what's going on." Heartbreak was visible on both girls' faces.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "Is this because of your parents? Quinn, if they can't accept you for who you are-"

"Not just that. I just… I need a break from this, Rachel." She gestured between the two of them. "I can't take the whispers and the names. I need to get my reputation back." Breathing in, Quinn concentrated on keeping her voice steady as she lied point blank. "I thought this relationship could work, but it was a mistake."

"Reputation? Since when did reputation matter between the two of us? You're Head Cheerio, Q. Even if you weren't, will your high school rep matter once we graduate? Once we get out of here?"

"Rachel-" She was cut off.

"Quinn, if you took a second look at me, you'd realize that I am the only one that knows you and accepts you for who you are," the girl swallowed hard, "no matter what." She shook her head. "I don't give a damn about your reputation. I love you because of who you are, not who you show yourself to be or how you're perceived. Is your reputation really worth more to you than our love?" The tears flowed smoothly down Rachel's face.

Quinn needed to get out of there. She needed to leave before she damned the consequences and let Rachel stay in her life. "You're a Lima loser," '_liar_' "and you're always gonna be a Lima loser."

Rachel turned away, hiding the agony visible in her eyes. Quinn turned to walk away, Rachel's voice stopping her as the brunette whirled back around. "You said you'd _never _break up with me."

Quinn's composure snapped. She broke into a run as tears began streaming down her face. Rachel turned away, sobbing into a locker.

Crashing through the front doors of McKinley High, Quinn didn't even notice the rain pouring down. She sprinted through the parking lot to her car. Entering the vehicle, she finally broke down completely, sobbing against the steering wheel.

…

Two Months Later: Prom Night

The last few months had been trying for both girls.

Quinn had managed to convince Finn that her being gay had just been a phase. It wasn't too hard; this was the same boy who had prayed to a grilled cheese sandwich. They had been dating for the last month, preparing to run for Prom King and Queen.

Rachel had been avoiding the pair like the plague; keeping mostly to herself. She'd taken to flirting with most any girl who passed her by and rumors flooded the school that she had bedded most of the Cheerios already. All false rumors, but she didn't attempt to deny them.

Finally Prom night had arrived. Rachel entered the large gymnasium with Brittany and Santana; the third wheel feeling was not lost on her. Determined to have some fun, she joined Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Tina out on the dance floor; laughing and dancing to Sam, Puck and Artie's rendition of 'Friday' by Rebecca Black. It was actually pretty good, which surprised the singer; she didn't think it was possible to make that song anywhere near listenable.

She was next in line, but a sudden idea struck her. Walking up to Mike and Tina, she smiled. "Mike, mind if I borrow your girl for a minute?"

The boy nodded and returned her smile.

Walking to the edge of the crowed, Rachel turned towards the Asian girl. "Tina, how would you feel about singing my solo?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Rachel nodded. "O-okay. Sure, I'd love to."

"Perfect." After sending the girl towards the stage, the brunette singer next crossed to where Kurt and Blaine were sipping some punch, waiting for the next song. Pushing up on her tip-toes, she whispered into Blaine's ear. The boy turned to her with a smile and a nod. "Sounds awesome, Rach." Smiling, Rachel walked to take a seat along the wall.

The smile was wiped from her face part way through Tina's performance of 'Jar of Hearts'. She watched, with a growing ache in her chest, as Finn and Quinn slowly danced together, her head resting on his chest. Looking away, she spent the rest of the song with her eyes locked on the stage.

As the song ended, Rachel stood up and clapped for her friend, before heading towards the stage. Meeting Blaine, Brittany and Santana at the steps, she smiled at them. They returned the look, watching determination steal over the short girl's features; a look they hadn't seen in nearly two months.

The music began as the foursome took places behind the microphones.

(*_italics = Rachel _**bold = Blaine **underlined = Santana and Brittany*)

_**One!**_

_**Two!**_

_**Three!**_

_**One, Two, Three, Four!**_

Rachel slid forward.

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of__  
__Ever since I was a little girl__  
_

Blaine joined her.

**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of****  
****Ever since I was a little girl**

One!  
**I'm biting my tongue**  
Two!  
_He's kissing on you_  
Three!  
_**Oh, why can't you see?**_  
One! Two! Three! Four!

**Word's on the streets and it's on the news:**  
_**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**_  
_**He's got two left feet and he bites my moves**_  
_**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!**_  
_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through_  
_**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**_  
_**He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue**_  
_**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!**_  
**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of****  
****Ever since I was a little girl**  
_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of__  
__Ever since, ever since_

One!  
_I'm biting my tongue_  
Two!  
**He's kissing on you**  
Three!  
_**Oh, why can't you see?**_  
One! Two! Three! Four!

_Word's on the streets and it's on the news:_  
_**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**_  
_**He's got two left feet and he bites my moves**_  
_**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!**_  
**The second I do, I know we're gonna be through**  
_**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**_  
_**He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue**_  
_**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!**_

One!  
**You're biting my tongue**  
Two!  
**I'm kissing on you**  
Three!  
_Is he better than me?_  
One! Two! Three! Four!

_**Word's on the streets and it's on the news**_:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
_**He's got two left feet and he bites my moves**_  
I'm not gonna teach him how to

_**Not gonna teach him how to dance!**_

_**I'm not gonna teach him how to**_

**Dance,**_dance_, _**dance, **__**dance**_, _**dance**_!

Applause rang through the audience, but Rachel didn't notice. She only had eyes for Quinn, who she watched race out of the doors into the hallway. It took her less than thirty seconds to take off at a run, following after the blonde girl.

…

"Quinn, you need to calm down." Rachel said as she followed her ex-girlfriend into the bathroom.

Quinn whirled around. "This is all you're fault!"

"My fault? What is my fault, exactly? Do you just want me to admit it? Okay, fine. I still love you, is that what you want to hear?"

Quinn snapped as her heart burst from hearing those words. Her hand flew out before she could register the movement.

Skin hitting skin echoed through the room as Rachel placed a palm against her stinging cheek. Turning towards Quinn in shock, she saw that the blonde looked horrified by her own action.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Composing herself, Rachel straightened up. "Quinn, do you still love me?" The blonde turned away, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "Look, you have nothing to be scared of. You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. Prettiest girl I've ever met-" She was cut off.

"Rachel." A shuddering breath was taken as a single tear coursed down Quinn's cheek. "I never meant to hurt anybody."

Rachel looked up, searching the hazel eyes in front of her. She saw the love that she'd seen during Regionals staring back at her.

Cupping Quinn's cheek, she pulled the girl forward, pressing their lips together in an intimate kiss.

"What are you so scared of?" Rachel whispered against the taller girl's lips.

…

**So… Thoughts? Please Review!**


End file.
